Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -100\% \times 1 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ 1 \times 100\% = 100\%$ Now we have: $ -100\% \times 100\% = {?} $ $ -100\% \times 100\% = -100 \% $